empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Kings: Transitions/The Benthosian King: Depths of Strength
The Benthos King: Depths of Strength is a novel of the Ancient Kings: Transitions series. Characters Heroes/Heroines *Thomas Atlanteum *Joshua Zephyrius *Raymond Jetterra *Louisius Salamandra *Arethusa Selendris *Paedeus Formosea Neutral *Merakiel Polarians *Piscius Icthyni *Daedal Abyggia Villains *Nicoeaftos Pyrastrapus *Technas Mechametii *Barelius Synthesia *Negre Dendrans *Congregor Lucernumbrea Storyline Prologue: Vengeance is Due 2800 ATS, Hydropolis City, Neptia, Benthos The tropical city was lively with the palm leaves dancing with the warm air, clanking of wine glasses, and the oasis-like theme of the area. The Benthos King, Thomas Atlanteum, stood on the balcony of his castle, contemplating on some matters. Arethusa was finishing up her work inside, sorting things and making plans. After she was done, she joined Thomas out on the balcony. "Arethusa," Thomas noticed. "Hello sir," Arethusa replied, with a soft smile. "I am under thought of something. Care to listen?" "Of course," Arethusa replied. "I am wounded at the thought of a comrade who lost a beloved consort. I wonder if I might feel the same if I have a spouse." Arethusa listened intently, not sure what to say in response. "I know not if I really feel for Joshua. He loved Astreia so much yet he lost her. Despite his resolve, he cannot fully protect his own wife. I ponder—what would happen if I were on his shoes?" He looked straight at Arethusa's eyes. He was not menacing as he looks—he was quite serious. "How about you? I wonder what you would feel if your consort were in peril." "I can't even imagine it. That would be horrible...." Arethusa replied, sounding depressed by the thought. "I understand," Thomas replied, looking back at the horizon. Someone barged through the door all of a sudden. It was his best cavalier among his men—Paedeus Formosea. "Paedeus? Is there trouble?!?" Arethusa asked, a but panicked by his sudden entrance. He hastily bowed. "Your Majesty, Lady Arethusa, we have tidings of a rampant Pyronian!" "A Pyronian?" Thomas wondered. "What are the details?" "Milord, the spearmen are no match for him—he is a rarity among them." Arethusa hesitated. She would have rather had him captured alive so they could get information, but hearing of his power negated that as a possibility. Their men would die trying. "We'll have the discussion later," Thomas told him. He reached for his left waist. "We need to stop him now." Arethusa nodded in agreement, seeing little other choice. "Sire, milady, the foe is within the city borders. Please follow me- I will track him while I am on my steed." Paedeus whistled, beckoning an armored white horse from the sky. It was actually a pegasus. It landed on the ground, ready to be mounted by its master. Paedeus rode on it and glided together to the horizon. Thomas took a close look at where Paedeus is heading to. Arethusa also took a close look, trying to see where Paedeus was headed. From a distance, Paedeus scouted the streets from an Arabian-esque two-storey house. He signalled them to come near. Thomas went out of the castle through the doors and glanced at where Paedeus is. He came near as requested. Arethusa followed Thomas, ready to be of assistance if need be. A man of short stature walked along the quiet street. Before him was a cluster of spearmen trying to protect the city. The man had dark red hair and is dressed in a sleeveless green vest. His limbs were wrapped in white cloth. Arethusa studied the man with intrigue. Thomas was walking along the street, which caught the man's attention. The spearmen noticed the man noticing him and turned to see their king. They straightened up in respect. "Your Excellence!" "Hm." The man crossed his arms. "You must be the king of Benthos, is it not?" "Yes," Thomas responded. "What of it?" "Can you teach your soldiers not to get in the way? They seem erratic to me." The man's right hand ignited, without the cloth burning. "I take that as an invitation to fight. Care not to be subtle in this way? I don't deal well with subtlety." Thomas reached for his left waist. He drew an enchanted longsword from a veil of water. Arethusa looked nervous, but didn't protest. She knew that Thomas had this under control. Thomas brandished his blade. The spearmen tried not to get in the way of the two fighters. The man extended forth his left hand. The king charged at him, with his blade ready. The man moved his right arm and released a punch at thin air, flinging a blast of flames at Thomas. However, they were easily extinguished by a swing of the king's sword—the Benthosian Ancientcalibur. Thomas was getting close towards the man and swung his sword along his body but the latter was able to dodge in time. The king swung back at the left with his left hand but the man was too distant to be hit. He swung along but the man sidestepped to the right and backflipped away. "My turn," the man spoke. Thomas noticed quickly and lunged at him. The man released a punch from his right hand, flinging a blast of flames again. Thomas skidded and defended with his Ancientcalibur. The collision caused a cloud of steam to blot the field. Paedeus, while riding on his steed, glided above the steam and drew his longsword called the Coralles. Arethusa couldn't see through the steam, which was starting to irritate her. She wanted to make sure Thomas was alright. Thomas emerged from the steam in a backward direction. He safely landed beside Arethusa. Paedeus waited for the steam to dissipate. "Are you okay?" Arethusa asked, concerned. "Of course," Thomas said. "I feel he is only toying with me. He repeatedly used his pyrokinetic powers." "Perhaps just trying to be a nuisance." Arethusa responded. The man emerged from the thin steam by jumping out of the cloud. Paedeus' steed glided toward him, allowing Paedeus to kick him down. The man had very little time to react so he got hit and was knocked down on the ground. He slowly braced up and lifted his body to jump back, standing straight. Arethusa started to back away, a bit worried. The man introduced himself. "I am Nicoeaftos Pyrastrapus of Pyronia. I have come here to- What does it concern you people, anyway? I need to find that man who murdered my parents yet you hinder my path. I need to accomplish the task I have burdened myself with." "Well, you should have told us this sooner." Arethusa answered, sounding honest more so than accusing him. "I have told you before. Is it not easy to understand?" the man said. He jumped back to a tall building. Arethusa looked confused. "Not that I can recall...." She mumbled. Thomas pointed his sword at the man. "I shall not tolerate such behavior, including your crime on this area. Battle, if you are a man!" He jumped to a tall building beside the other where the man is standing on. "Tch, you keep standing in my way." The man assumed a fighting stance. "If possible, I would slip past you and your sword for me to find that man." Arethusa didn't want anyone to get hurt, but that was the only way this could end. She hesitated, not sure what to do. Thomas jumped towards the other building at swung his sword along the man, but missed as the latter sidestepped to the right, quite focused to escape. He jumped to the other building. Thomas turned to him, seeing him about to escape. The man crossed his arms. "I'm leaving. If you get in my way again..." He clenched his fist, creating a blast of flames. "You will join him in the afterlife." "You shall not escape!" Thomas exclaimed. He jumped towards the man and swung his sword but was too late as the man boosted upwards by using his flames as a propellant. The latter glided away in high speeds. "No!" Arethusa shouted, watching him escape. There wasn't anything she could do to help, as she wasn't fast, much less faster than the man was. Thomas landed beside Arethusa. "We should retreat for now. We can't find his trail right now." Paedeus' steed landed on the tall building. "Sire, we need to have a plan of surveillance." "I agree," Thomas replied. "Agreed." Arethusa responded. "Perhaps spread the spearmen around town on guard duty?" "Good. They will contact each other if the fugitive is seen from the darkness." Arethusa nodded, but she was worried. Who was this mysterious murderer the man spoke of? Episode 1: Perplexities of Power At night, there were spearmen patrolling around the city. They looked around to see if the man with dark-red hair has returned. "This is tiring," one of the spearmen murmured. "How would a Pyronian be wandering around the streets at night?" "You never know," another said. One of the spearmen noticed a group of strange men coming their way. They looked very intimidating. "What are you lookin' at?" one of the men- a burly bearded man with a barrel- said. They were standing before a spearman. The spearman brandished his weapon at the sight of them. "Stop right there and identify yourselves!" A man with an intricate monocle scoffed. "Our identities are meaningless.... to those who are about to taste despair." The next day... Arethusa was caught right up in her work as per the usual, making plans and the like. Thomas oversaw the army training while Paedeus was leading them. One of the patrol spearmen came walking towards the castle gates, fairly wounded. The gate sentries made a rendezvous with him to receive his message. A castle soldier rushed towards the stage at the front of the field. He bowed before Thomas, who in turn noticed him. "Hmm? What is it?" asked Thomas. "One of our patrols who returned were severely wounded. He notified us that there were more than three barbarians who intercepted them and caught them off-guard late at night." "What? Our patrol is almost slaughtered?!" he was slightly upset because of a new problem at hand. Minutes later, in the council room, the council members were discussing the issue of patrol killings in Hydropolis City. Arethusa, also a member of the council, quietly listened to the discussion. She tried to picture who could be behind this.... "According to one surviving patrol, they were attacked by a group of men late at night," briefed Daedal, a venerable Abyssian council member. "He witnessed the variety of their powers- it does sound disturbing." "I assume their powers are of rare origin, is that correct?" asked Merakiel. "Yes, that would be the case." "Any specific powers noted? Perhaps then we could discover the origin of these men." Arethusa asked. "One of them was reported to control both... light and darkness," answered Piscius. " The same ability as Queen Astreia's! " Thomas thought. "Some others seem to manipulate more than one element. Yes, it is not uncommon, but their proficiency in using both elements simultaneously is the disturbing part." "Hmph. I see." Arethusa replied, coming to the same realization as Thomas. She was going to have to research that. Adding that little bit to her mental to-do list, she continued to listen to the report. "Interesting... It makes me want to fight them one-by-one! Now, we need to know their current whereabouts," Thomas said in enthusiasm. "Your Majesty, we will be conducting a special investigation for that," replied Piscius. "I agree, somehow." "Alright then." Arethusa responded, calmly. "Another thing I need to dissertate," Daedal added. "Most of our spearmen have been severely injured by a single man. Reports said that this certain man is a rogue from Pyronia." "I heard that," Thomas commented. "I wonder how he even landed here in Hydropolis, much more Benthos itself." "Since he has assaulted the city guards for unknown reasons, we will have to conduct a joint investigation," Merakiel suggested. "It is too strange for a single man to defeat the guards of the royal capital while leaving unscathed." Piscius sighed. "Same with the four men. All of them mastering two elements at once is strange in itself and both events happened one after another. Surely this is not a coincidence." "I agree. Were any specific elements noted from the group attack?" Arethusa questioned. "I see." Arethusa responded. "It seems we are all clear with the discussion. Any questions to add?" said Daedal. Arethusa shook her head no. The others did not seem to have other questions as well. "Very well. Council adjourned," declared Daedal. Afterwards, at the balcony of the castle... Arethusa stood beside Thomas, gathering her thoughts as she looked over the Hydropolis scenery. "Arethusa," Thomas beckoned for her. "What do you think of that red-haired man who attacked us yesterday?" "Him...." Arethusa hesitated. "He seeks revenge, and we might be able to help him. But if we do so, he needs to be kept on a short leash." "I see," Thomas affirmed. "Speaking of which, my mind weighs heavily lately." "Oh? What is the matter?" Arethusa asked, sounding concerned. "There is a part within me that desires to eliminate him for his misdeeds against my people. It made me think of my past recollections, although blurry." Thomas faked a soft laugh. "Strange, eh? An impetuous one like me went to dig deep into his past memories." Arethusa chuckled slightly in return, trying to relax Thomas. "Strange indeed. Perhaps we can make peace with him once we help him get his revenge." "And what if that revenge will harm my people?" Thomas said. "We must stop him from getting his way- it is too selfish... Perhaps you know full well of it, Areth." "Perhaps. But if what he says is true, the people he's after are criminals regardless." Arethusa responded. "Hmm, you have a point." Arethusa nodded, calmly. An hour later at one in the afternoon, Paedeus, along with a handful of elite castle spearmen (later called one of the Retiarian Defenders: elite Retiarian Enforcers), were investigating the area where the murdered patrols are. He seemed to be slightly angered because of such injustice the culprits committed. After few minutes, he took a glimpse of an amulet with a crepuscular glow. This looks awfully familiar somehow... He picked it up and observed it. "What's this?" He keenly looked at the pendant. "Maybe His Majesty knows of this." Back at the castle, Thomas was carefully analyzing the paperworks regarding law petitions. Arethusa was researching Queen Astreia and her powers, in an attempt to trace one of the barbarian's origin. Knocking was heard from the throne room where Thomas and Arethusa were, specifically working at the east area. "Huh?" Arethusa walks over to answer the door. "Hello?" She asked, as she opened up the door. "My apologies, Lady Arethusa. Did I interrupt you?" asked Paedeus. "No no no, it's alright." Arethusa reassured him. "Is something the matter?" "May I converse with you and His Majesty for a while? It is about the investigation we have conducted." "Yes, of course. Please, come in." Arethusa responded, holding the door open for Paedeus. Minutes later... "Lady Arethusa," Paedeus knelt before her. "Yes?" Arethusa asked, attentively. Thomas looked at Paedeus, looking forward to see what he has to say. "Will you marry me?" Paedeus asked, looking serious. Thomas stifled a laugh, knowing he was just kidding. He was behind Arethusa so she might not know how he reacted. Arethusa's whole face turned beet red, embarrassed and speechless. She had no idea how to answer... "Just kidding, milady!" Paedeus said. He grinned after seeing her innocent reaction. Arethusa hid her face, chuckling nervously, still embarrassed. Paedeus stood up and mildly smiled. "I am so gonna ask you again when I am actually ready." He winked like a cool guy. Thomas cracked up. Arethusa walked away, unable to even say a word to either of them. Her face was so red the two could probably see it behind her hands. "Now," Paedeus began to speak again. "We have found evidence in the scene, milady." "Oh? Please, do tell." Arethusa responded, her face going back to normal. She seemed to get over things rather quickly once she was back to work. Paedeus brought a pouch with him. He gave it to Arethusa. "It is a pendant, milady." "I see. Do you have it with you?" Arethusa asked, wishing to see it. "Open the pouch, if you like." Arethusa does so, hesitantly peeking inside. It was a crystalline blue-violet gem. Its shine was so exuberant. Thomas looked at the pendant. "Is that...?" Arethusa took out the pendant, so that Thomas could get a better look. "It does look like Queen Astreia's pendant," Thomas described. "Right?" Paedeus said. "This kind of gem is awfully familiar. I wonder what this gem is imbued with." "Any other evidence, Paedeus?" asked Thomas. "That is the most essential evidence we could find, milord." "Uh-huh." "Thank you, Paedeus." Arethusa responded, with a nod. "By the way, the other evidences will be presented at the council meeting later. We must connect these clues to know the suspects!" said Paedeus, quite determined. "Agreed." Arethusa replied. Episode 2: Strange Assailants At the council meeting... "Interesting," Merakiel commented on the blue-violet crystal. "This color may signify its ties with the Ventilus Queen. But how are they related to...?" "We could inquire King Joshua through telepathy," Daedal suggested. "This aside, how about revealing the other evidences?" A curved piece of dense gray metal and an empty vial was seen on the table. Arethusa was eyeing the vial, seeing if there was even a droplet left of anything that might have been in it. There was a tiny droplet, indeed. It was colored clear red. It was not fully red as it would depict blood. Arethusa saw this, and looked at it suspiciously. At this point, the meeting was just background noise, she had to find out what was in there. She was thinking a potion of some sort...? "Lady Arethusa, you seem to be very observant," Piscius noted. "I presume you have something to say." "Yes, indeed." Arethusa replied, gathering her thoughts for a moment. "This vial... a drop of its former contents is left. Perhaps we could identify it somehow?" Arethusa suggested. "Glady, milady." Piscius took the vial and checked its content. "Indeed, a small blot of... Looks like a reagent." Merakiel looked at the vial. The shape of the bottle was that of a round bottom flask. His eyes opened wide. "T-That's...!" "What is it?" Arethusa asked, startled. "An alchemy flask," Merakiel quickly noticed. "But why is it here? You can only find alchemists on Geomus..." I see. Well, it's fortunate we found this. Now we know that one of the attackers has ties to Geomus." Arethusa summed up. "I suppose, Lady Arethusa," Merakiel said. Arethusa was contemplating how she was going to investigate this. Could she take this to Geomus herself? Should she send someone else? She had no idea. "Hmm, their location is vaguely known by their footsteps," spoke Piscius. "Oh?" Arethusa pondered this as well. "They set sail...?" Thomas said, reading the scroll. "They went to the southeastern shores but their whereabouts are unknown. What could this be?" "Sire, they might be closely linked to... the island of the same direction," Merakiel stated. "This hypothesis may be proven if we set a royal expedition to the island immediately." "Hold your steed, Merakiel," Daedal said. "We must not be too hasty with such a matter. Let His Excellence decide first. We never know what lies ahead." "The lives of our people are in danger," Thomas said. "Why not? We must settle this strife without further ado." "Agreed." Arethusa chimed in. "When shall we make our voyage?" Thomas asked. "I think after two days, sire," Merakiel answered. "Our construction time is cut short because we already have a built frame for a royal ship. We only have to wait for the sails to be installed." "All right," Thomas said. "Bring in some tridentmen and a few archers on deck. I will lead them myself." "Sire..." Merakiel mouthed. He was slightly worried for his liege although he has full trust in his capabilities. "Areth, you shall be coming with me. We wouldn't want a shred of evidence escape your hazel eyes, I tell thee." Arethusa nodded. "Alright, sire, I shall come with thee." "Lady Arethusa shall guide you when you are acting rashly, milord," Daedal advised. "I know, I know.... I will take care of her too, should we are assailed," replied Thomas. Arethusa tried to hide the fact that she was blushing slightly. "All settled, I see," Thomas proclaimed. "Now, does anyone have anything to add?" The council members remained silent. "Council adjourned, then. You may attend to your work." Arethusa nodded, getting back up. She started prioritizing in her head, figuring out what she was going to do first. As the other council members walked out, Thomas was staring at Arethusa while she was preoccupied with her thoughts. He started to wonder what is in her mind but he did not speak anything to let her think in peace. He was merely waiting for her. Since he was sitting on a chair facing Arethusa, she would likely notice his presence before her. After a brief moment, Arethusa's eyes met his. "Hm?" "Oh, sorry. Did I break your focus?" "Nonono, it's fine. Is there anything you need me to do?" She asked, kindly. "Well, I have to take some time for recreation with you," Thomas said. "I know we have been busy at times as ones who are sworn to our motherland but this short time will be graceful." Arethusa blushed slightly, once again. "Oh, okay...." She nodded. "We will be going around the outskirts of Hydropolis." Thomas stood up and noticed her blushing slightly. "Are you all right?" "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, sire...." Arethusa answered. "Very well. Let's go!" Arethusa showed a beaming smile. "Okay!" She happily followed alongside Thomas. Outside the castle, the sun shone northwest from Hydropolis. It was mid-afternoon. The two were walking along the cobblestone road to a private sector. Usually, there are only a few people around the place because only rich folk can afford using the services of the merchants in the area. There was a fountain in the middle. Therefore, it was a plaza of some sort. Surrounding it was a circular array of restaurants, jewelry shops, and others. Arethusa took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. She was also looking around at the shops nearby, out of curiosity. One of those readily visible buildings was a jewelry shop. A set of decorative amulets was displayed at the facade. Arethusa looked at the amulets, smiling. She didn't seem to want one, but they still did look quite beautiful. Another shop beside it was a sophisticated pub. Unlike the pubs from the common sector, it has a tranquil atmosphere at any point of day. "Areth, do you feel like eating right now?" asked Thomas. Arethusa nodded, happily. Inside the pub, Thomas moved a seat from the center table for Arethusa to sit first. Arethusa took a seat, looking around the pub. She relaxed in her chair, quite comfortably. Thomas sat on the chair facing her. "Milord and milady," greeted a pubsman. "What would you like?" In the list was a variety of exotic meals. There were noodle-based dishes from Pyronian cuisine. Seafood dishes are prominently from Benthos. Sweets and pastries were Geomus' specialty while the Ventilusian cuisine involved cooling spices such as mint. Arethusa looked at the menu for a moment, having a hard time deciding what she wanted. "I'll be taking some pesto pasta for a change. Oh, and its Ventilusian!" He glanced at Arethusa, noticing that she was torn with many delectable choices. "Areth, have you chosen?" "I'll have what he's having, thank you..." Arethusa replied. "Gladly," the pubsman replied as he wrote down the orders on a parchmnt scroll. He headed to the kitchen to place the orders for the chef to cook. Minutes later, two dishes of minted pesto pasta were placed on their table. "Enjoy, my lieges!" chanted the pubsman. "Ohh, smells fresh..!" Thomas complimented. "It looks delicious!" Arethusa said, with a beaming smile. "Well then, let us dig- rather, dine." He took one of the stainless steel forks from the table. Only the rich could afford to have many of these. He twirled the fettucine noodles with the fork and began to place the serving in his mouth gently. Arethusa did the same, chuckling slightly when Thomas almost said "dig in". "Subtly cool and sour, but the savor is still prominent in this one!" commented Thomas. Arethusa smiled, slowing down a little bit. When they continued dining, Thomas turned to her. "Anyway, I worry for Joshua... Even though he married Lady Caitlineia after Astreia passed away, I think he was not completely settled inside. I just know it as his friend and I could feel it from his presence itself." Arethusa nodded in agreement. "That accursed Bryyan... His thirst for erebokinetic power was used by the Dark Deific King to return his powers." Thomas continued eating. "Tragic things aside, how are your relatives, Areth?" "Quite well, actually." Arethusa answered, happily. "Do you ever get in touch with them around these times?" "Indeed, I do." Arethusa smiled. "Well then," Thomas said. "By the way, you were so endearing when you reacted to Paedeus' jest," he teased. Arethusa chuckled, somewhat nervously. "Really?" "H-Honestly, you are, indeed..." he spoke. "Oh. She got over it." Arethusa blushed. "Thank you...." "U-uh, anyways..." he stuttered. It seemed that he is getting tense because of Arethusa's natural display of thanksgiving, and no less with a captivating expression. "This maiden... She is so serene regardless of the situation." Arethusa simply went back to eating. Thomas did so as well while dipped in small thoughts. Late afternoon... Thomas stretched while sitting on an intricate bench with Arethusa beside him. "I am quite relaxed." "I am too." Arethusa answered, with a somewhat content sigh. "Well, did you enjoy it?" "Yes, of course! The food was lovely. Thank you." "No problem, Areth," he replied. "As long as it is for your sake..." Arethusa blushed again. "Awww..." Thomas gulped. "What am I saying...? It's unsightly." Arethusa chuckled, trying to get over herself. Thomas stared at her hazel eyes. She might not notice if she was thinking deeply. Arethusa didn't notice, as she was simply enjoying the scenery. Thomas sighed in relief. "Areth, are you tired?" Arethusa nodded, with a small yawn. Thomas was seated on the left while Arethusa was on the right. The former used his left hand to direct Arethusa's head gently on his left shoulder. Arethusa did so, relaxing. She seemed to be taking somewhat of a liking to him... "Is it all right to you, Areth? You just need some rest, I know it." Arethusa nodded, slightly. "Thank you." "Most welcome." Thomas was looking at her while she was lying on his shoulder. Her short, slightly wavy turquoise hair flowed down. He was wondering why she was all right with him being slightly intimate with her. "I thought she would be startled by that gesture... Honestly, I am concerned with my senses lately." As they were lazing on the bench, he looked at the sunset. Arethusa did the same, at least for a moment. She started to doze off just a bit, since she was rather tired. All of a sudden, an arrow lunged from a bush towards Thomas' head. Sensing apparent danger, he tilted his head to the left. The projectile struck the cobblestone floor which deflected it away in a strange direction. "Areth, we have company," Thomas said. "Huh?" Arethusa jumped slightly, startled. "Who's there?!?" She asked, grabbing her trident. Her eyes darted around, with a menacing glare. "Show yourself before my patience gets loose!" proclaimed Thomas. Two arrows were launched toward them but they were deflected by Thomas' Geh'amm as soon as he reacted to the attack. The assailant revealed its presence but its visage was concealed. Some hooded figures appeared in tandem. Arethusa gripped her trident in both hands. "Who are you?!? What do you want from us?" The figures charged toward them in close combat. Thomas fared well against mere assassins so he was capable of handling them all at once. He evaded forehand swings from multiple enemies and forced two of them in submission by grappling them down with his arms. Arethusa was rather startled, and used her powers of liquefaction in a bit of a panic. She slipped effortlessly between the legs of the attackers, and then tried to distract one of the ones still standing by clinging to his feet. She was trying to distract one so that Thomas could focus on the others. Some of the assassins were distracted indeed, allowing Thomas to subdue them with his hand-to-hand combat skill. They started to back away not before one fired an arrow at them. Thomas was startled, causing him to sidestep. The arrow went through Arethusa's liquefied body and struck the ground as if he missed. Thomas took chase but to no avail as they were faster. Arethusa wasn't fast enough to chase them either, so she merely caught up to Thomas. He sighed in relief. "What was that all about?" Arethusa slowly started to reform. "I don't know..." She answered, clueless and worried. Thomas picked up an arrow. "Let us show this to the enforcers so that we will increase the security of the citizens." Arethusa nodded, as she finished reforming from her liquefied state. "Indeed. Let's get going." Episode 3: Hydrargalwood In the council... "Assaulting the royalty is something severe," Daedal spoke to them. "Let us be wary of assassins as they might assail us in His Majesty's exploration to the southeast island." "Milord, what have you got to testify their offense?" Merakiel asked. Thomas brought out three crossbow arrows. "I see. The investigatory section shall examine those, then." Arethusa was still trying to calm down after the attack. She didn't show it much, but the attack had really scared her. "Milady, you seem to be subtly anxious. Are you all right?" Piscius asked. Arethusa nodded. "I'm fine, Piscius, don't worry..." Arethusa answered, trying to play down her nervousness. "Please, Lady Arethusa," Piscius requested. "Consult us if you have problems. We shall assist you with all our might." Arethusa calmed down a little bit, at least. "Thank you, Piscius, but I am alright." She smiled. "I am assured." "Sire, should we accompany another section of soldiers for your cause?" asked Merakiel. "No, we can handle it together with Arethusa. I do not deal well with being downplayed for such..." said Thomas. "I did not mean to, Your Majesty. I apologize." "Nah, it's all right. Joshua kept being downplayed by his peers when he was young. It won't hurt for me to take offense even if you did not mean to." "... I see your point somehow." "Let us keep the amount of soldiers streamlined for the journey," Daedal explained. "His Highness and our Lady shall dispatch any entity who shall get in their way." Arethusa nodded in agreement. After two days of business- examinations, discussions and others, the scene was set on the southeast shoreline wherein the ship was loading soldiers and supplies at early morning. Thomas was overseeing the operation alone. "I wonder what happened to Areth to make her late today." As if on cue, Arethusa arrived, carrying what she needed an a large bag. Oh, there you are, Areth," Thomas noticed. "Hello, sire." Arethusa waved, somewhat awkwardly. "Always prepared for anything, I see," Thomas complimented. "Impressive." Arethusa chuckled. "Sorry I'm late. There were some holdups on the way here." "I understand. You are just in time for the departure, to be honest." "Oh, thank goodness." Arethusa sighed in relief. Thomas was slightly worried somehow. "Areth, let me carry that bag for you." "Oh? Okay, thank you." Arethusa answered. Had she not seen the worried look, Arethusa would have insisted on carrying it herself so she wasn't a burden. But, she figured that arguing with Thomas when he was worried was a bad idea. Thomas carried it without problems. "So shall we go? We are about to depart." Arethusa nodded, following Thomas. "Aye! Aye!" Some of the crewmen called as they set sail. Arehusa took a deep breath, enjoying the breeze. Thomas stood by her. "The northeast breeze!" "Splendid, isn't it?" Arethusa asked. "Yes, I assure you." From the horizon where they have departed from, there came a shadow of a flying horse chasing them. "Huh? Sire, look!" Arethusa pointed towards the winged horse. "What is it?" Thomas asked. He noticed the wingless horse gliding toward them. "Oh, that most likely is Paedeus' steed." The horse arrived on the deck and stopped gently. Riding it was a navy-armored man. Arethusa waved, smiling softly. "Lady, I have come," Paedeus greeted. "Paedeus, why did you give chase?" Thomas questioned, seeing no necessity for him to tag along since the main forces back in the city might be assailed without his leadership. "The council told me to, milord," he replied. "They will spearhead the main force should trouble stir up in the city." "Very well. It's good to have you join us. We will be exploring the southeast island- also known as the Isle of Hydrargalwood." Arethusa nodded in agreement. After a while, the wind grew stronger, whipping the ship in slight disorder. "Is a storm inbound?" Paedeus asked. "I think not," Thomas stated. "This is a strange one." Category:Backstories